


People Literature

by Evzys



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Noah, Character Study, Gen, Metaphors, headcanons, not explicitly stated but that is kinda the intended message you know, technically?? As much of a character study as u can make out of a TD character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evzys/pseuds/Evzys
Summary: Noah isn’t a “people person.” He can understand them though, at least in theory.Or: Noah, people, and the rules of metaphors
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	People Literature

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write something unrelated to Noah Total Drama? Yes, but that’s not today

Noah wasn’t a people person, but he at least understood people. In theory, that is.

People were kind of like literature, and literature hinged a lot on metaphor, and metaphor was really just about association, even though people were not like association. He had a chart written out somewhere, and maybe he’d even go find it to show it to someone if they asked. Nobody asked though, and that was fine by him, because nobody else seemed to need a chart. 

And people didn’t make sense sometimes, like literature, and metaphor, and association. An eel was slippery, and people associated slippery with being sneaky, or sly, or slick, in the way that a person is unassuming but mischievous, and not slick as in the way one may slick their hair back. People understand him when he says Alejandro is an eel, regardless of if they agree with him, even though an eel can never be sly and Alejandro will never have fins. 

And people were repetitive sometimes, like literature, and metaphor, and Churchill wit. It was more of the same, but it was also not the same. Oil was slippery, but it was not slippery in the way an eel was, just like how Eva and Izzy were both very strong, even though Izzy couldn’t lift a couch single-handedly and Eva was never stronger than her own emotions. People are drawn to others like them, but not too like them, because comparing a dog to itself isn’t a well-written metaphor. 

And people were hard to read sometimes, like literature, and small text, and poorly-written metaphors. Because sometimes he’s reading the words but he’s not reading the words, and by the time he’s gotten to the bottom of the page he’s processed nothing of it, and he has to start from the beginning. Because sometimes people say things and really mean other things, and they insist on talking in ways he won’t understand, and he doesn’t understand the kidding because jokes are meant to be funny and he’s the one not laughing. 

But that’s okay. Because Noah is nothing if not dedicated to understanding the rules. Sarcasm is just opposites, metaphors are just founded on the most common connections people draw, hyperbole is just dramatics. He can speak flowery and nonsensical and cryptic too, and nobody has to be any wiser to the chart tucked away somewhere in the assortment of notebooks scattered in his room.

But people didn’t work like metaphors, they don’t function by any ruleset he can draw out. They function under no input-output rule, individual rulesets fall apart quickly too, because sometimes Gwen cringes like she’s hurt where she’d usually laugh, or Owen may nod along where he’d at other times ask for clarification. He understood people in theory, except his theories always fall apart in practice, and perhaps he’s just a little bitter for it.


End file.
